The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by SummerE
Summary: Hinata could not leave the Uchiha lay bleeding on the corner of the street so she took him home.But what would she do when Sasuke woke up with no memory of what happened and no intention of leaving?Inspired by The Script's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved".
1. Prologue

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

Summary: Hinata could not leave the Uchiha lay bleeding on the corner of the street so she took him home. But what would she do when Sasuke woke up with no memory of what happened and no intention of leaving? Inspired by The Script's "The Man Who Can't Be Moved".

**Disclaimer**: Credits to Masashi Kishimoto for creating so many interesting characters for us to tell stories with.

* * *

_"Policeman says son you can't stay here..."_

**Prologue**

He could feel his world shaking, trembling and fading away.

It was the faithful adrenaline in his blood which pulled him through when he staggered hastily out of the dark alley with a stream of red stickiness dripping down the back of his shirt. Struggling to stay at the edge of his consciousness, he knew that the adrenaline would not be able to do its job any longer as he tried to get a hold on the brick walls and his fingers scraped weakly over the rough surface of the wall which felt so much like the rock before losing his grip.

The rock. He could see its outline and pale grey before it was stained with his blood. Caught with a sudden fear, he could barely glance behind himself to see that the rock and its owner did not follow. He dare not reached for the back of his head; it should have been shattered like that cracked rock he saw in that split second.

Swaying and breathing in ragged snatches of air, he finally reached a street corner, an open space which offered more safety than the alley. He could hardly keep his eyes open now, he felt so tired, so tired and weak, so tired and weak. Yes, there were some noises, footsteps maybe and coming his way? Yet he felt like they came from a glass bowl; or was he the one in the bowl?

His legs gave way with an abrupt collapse. Trembling hard as he desperately tried to lift himself on his bloodied and shaking arms, he threw his head up for one last effort and caught the street name and a face before his eyes saw black and nothing else.

It was Cardinal Street and a girl, he thought to himself before he slipped into a dull and dreamless state.

It was Cardinal Street and a girl.

* * *

Author's Note: My 2nd SasuHina fic! Thank you for reading; feel free to tell me what you think =D


	2. Can't Leave Him There

**Thieves Like Us**, **t.k** and **math music reading**, thank you for your support =D By the way this was my second upload of this chapter for I was unsatisfied with the first. Sorry for being a little late in updating!

* * *

_"Going back to the corner  
Where I first saw you..."_

**1: Can't Leave Him There**

The moments that followed after the man's fall was all blank. Only when she was speeding home with him at the backseat did what happened earlier returned, flooding her mind.

Hinata Hyuuga always remembered that the night had started innocent and commonplace like any other. When nine thirty struck at the library clock, she had again checked out dog-training books for Kiba Inuzuka after politely refusing a date with him, shook her head at Jiraiya's attempts to take her picture and woke the napping Shikamaru Nara at a seat in the corner. Like any other night, she had did one last check around the library before turning off the lights and locking the doors with Lisa Yadomaru, the other librarian of Konoha Library.

She even remembered that at the door, Lisa had again offered her a copy of "Icha Icha Paradise-Now in Manga!" which she again refused.

Then as usual, she had started walking down Cardinal Street to her car, her long black hair swishing merrily in a ponytail.

The street had been quiet and peaceful like all the other nights. Hinata had always preferred peace and quiet, always like a silent violet blooming quietly at a corner. In fact, this had been one of the reasons why she had turned down various modelling contracts and remained as the "pretty librarian with a body hot as hell", which happened to be a Jiraiya quote referring to her delicate porcelain face which was always without much makeup, her long slender legs and her slim yet curvy figure which she was always shy of.

Walking lightly along the street, Hinata had again mused at how Cardinal Street had been well-known in Konoha as "Library Street", where fun-seeking youngsters did not usually go and enjoyed the peace that came along with it. On this night everything was just as it was and it should be; like the silent glow of streetlights lining the street, the few cars which had slipped noiselessly pass her, and her suppressed excitement of her cousin's coming visit on the next day. Hinata always looked forward to these visits; lately both Neji and Tenten had been so busy that they could no longer meet every once a month and Hinata had only seen their little baby once. Tomorrow however, they would be staying for three days and at the sight of the hushed building of Choji's Chewies at a corner of Cardinal Street, Hinata had reminded herself to get some of Choji's famous pastries for them.

Not tonight though, for it had been closed early "for my beloved Ino's birthday", causing Hinata to smile as she recalled how worried Ino was the day before. Yes, life was good for all of them.

Things had been so common, so normal until the unpredictable happened.

Her hand was on the metal handle of the door when she heard him. At the sound of heavy panting and unusual footfalls, the young woman had spun quickly to witness a ghastly sight emerging from the shadows of a dark alley.

It was a young man in his twenties struggling to steady himself. From the shadows, he stepped shakily like a zombie into her plain view, panting and gasping heavily for air with his hands clawing now and then furtilely at non-existent support to keep himself from toppling over. His head was down and his raven black hair hid his face. What really caught Hinata's eye and trapped her breath though, were the patches here and there over his torn shirt.

Red was hard to ignore when it appeared in large splotches on a seemingly white shirt, found on a man who was struggling to move.

"He's wounded...Oh God he's wounded," Hinata remembered feeling detached from her repeated hoarse whispers, and her knuckles grew white, tight and cold over the handle. Shivers had streaked over her back, her knees had gone weak, and Hinata remembered that she was as totally unprepared for what happened next as she was unprepared for a normal night to go beyond anything she had ever been through up until then.

In front of her wide eyes, he fell. Down he went, crashing violently as he sprawled over the ground like a puppet with its strings cruelly snapped off.

The world stopped. Her breath stopped. Her heart stopped. For an unknown period of time, Hinata's eyes and mind could see nothing else other than the young man lying across the ground in front of her.

But Hinata remembered the numbness that followed, that icy and unearthly numbness encasing herself at that very instance. She could not gather how much time was gone before she was out of her paralysis, she did not know for how long had she been standing in trembles. From the bag hanging limply over her slender arm, the keys slipping so noiselessly out of place were the only things which moved.

At the crash of metal against stone, Hinata flinched and woke.

She remembered that she could finally move. Her revived brain started to tell, to beg, and to plead for her to get into her car and drive away, far far away without looking back. Yet her legs mechanically moved forward.

She had to check on this man, she Must. No way, no way could she leave him just like this.

Battling the urges of her mind, Hinata began inching towards the fallen figure, all the while automatically keeping a safe yard or so away from the alley where he came. One body is enough. As the distance between them lessened, her eyes started to flicker and to search for any passing figure, anybody who could be of more help or just any other living thing, to tell her that all this was real.

Her trembles increased as she could see no one in her frantic search. She was now inches away.

Questions swarmed around her still-numbed head in repeated circles, each repeating itself fiercer than before: Is he dead? What happened? Is he dead? Is He Dead?

Then she remembered how she looked down to a motionless and seemingly empty shell of what used to be alive, what used to be young man who must had been full of life.

She remembered how things often looked mighty different up close. Less than two inches away, there was something frightfully vulnerable about the figure lying facedown on the ground, something so very weak and small. A sudden strong desire for him to still be alive rushed through her body. Though her heart trembled, she could not help kneeling down and reaching out with a shaking hand to place her fingertips over a certain spot on the man's neck.

"Thank God..." Hinata whispered in relief. The bloodied skin still felt warm, and a weak pulse flickered under her fingers. Yes, he was not moving but he was still alive. Still alive, but he must had been bleeding just now for she remembered the blood patches on the shirt.

It was red. The blood was RED. Like a mnemonic, the word triggered a series of connections and thoughts. Blood, red...red cross, paramedics.

"The medics," Hinata whispered to herself. "Call the paramedics, I should call the paramedics." Yes, the doctors and nurses and all the sort of Konoha Hospital. Her trembling hand was already browsing through her cellphone for the number when her eye caught sight of something else under one of the torn sleeves.

Another froze.

She knew she had seen that something somewhere else before.

Then something clicked, and her eyes grew wide in realization.

**************

Moments later, the young man was laid at the backseat of her car. Moments later, Hinata made a phone call to a private line which brought Neji to her house in less than any time he has ever taken before. Moments and moments and moments later, Hinata still could not explain nor understand how she had managed to haul a young man easily more than one times her weight onto her car.

Yet she could never forget what she saw. She could not forget the one thing which convinced her that this young man could not be left this way at the corner of Cardinal Street, the one thing which convinced her that even the Konoha Hospital was no place for him.

On the other hand, Neji could not forget what his cousin had told him over the phone number he reserved only for family members on that fateful night. At his first "Hello", Hinata had told him what she found first in her long unused Japanese, then in English-all in monotone. Her words caused the always calm and steady Neji Hyuuga to suck in his breath.

"Kale wa ANBU," Hinata had said. If these words were not effective enough to bring Neji over at once, the next were sufficient.

"Niisan, I'd found an ANBU. He's hurt pretty bad..." Her voice trailed away before adding after a short pause.

"I'm bringing him home now." She sounded hollow and as Hinata hung up, Neji was alreay scribbling a hasty note to his sleeping wife.

Seconds later he was out of the door.

**************

As Sasuke Uchiha laid unconscious in the backseat of Hinata's speeding car, it would be some time from now for him to know that Hinata had seen that familiar black swirl under the torn sleeve of his left upper arm.

She had often seen the same swirl on the left upper arm of her cousin Neji Hyuuga, who was also leader of the Konoha ANBU, or the **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai.

That was on the first night when Sasuke Uchiha met Hinata Hyuuga at the corner of Cardinal Street.

**************

Roused by her husband's quick slam of the door and the note he was written so roughly in a handwriting so unlike his usual refined penmanship, Tenten cuddled her baby anxiously as her heart grew cold with worry for her dear sister-in-law, who was now driving with an elite yet seriously wounded member of Konoha's Special Assasination and Tactical Squad in her car.

* * *

Author's Note: There goes Chapter 1! Thanks for reading and more coming up! RxR to tell me what you think and give me suggestions to improve, please =) Oh and do you like the guest star from Bleach? =D

Translation: Kale wa ANBU = he was an ANBU


	3. I'm Staying Here

Thank you so much for your reviews and for keeping track of my story! Sorry for being this so very late, hope you guys will like this update!

p/s I wonder if anyone notice the existence of Lisa Yadomaru who's a Vizard in Bleach at the first chapter?

* * *

"_So I'm not moving... I'm not moving"_

**2: I'm Staying Here**

He woke up the moment light penetrated his closed eyelids.

Immediately at that spur of sensation, Sasuke inhaled sharply before blinking his dark eyes rapidly to focus on his surroundings. His mind began to kick itself harshly into gear. The dangerous nature of being ANBU had enhanced his naturally sharp senses with these new reflexes through strict training; one of the first things every new recruit learnt is to "wake the hell up before your throat is slit with your ass still in bed". Now, the memory of icy knives pressed randomly without warning against his neck in his training camp nights again helped him to regain awareness in a matter of seconds.

Not that he remembered sleeping at the first place.

The pain came almost at the same time his eyes were cleared. Stifling a wince which came at the sudden shot of pain coming from the back of his head, he reached quickly for the spot only to realize that his arm was sore and connected to an IV tube. His back was equally sore and stiff, and he could barely prop himself up on the bed without his arms trembling. He blinked again, this time more out of bewilderment.

When the hell did he get all the pain? And where was this place?

His wary eyes started taking in the sight around him. He had no memory of the pale lavender wall, the white and tall bookcases and the purple beanbag at a nearby corner. The white window and door were unfamiliar, the single bed he was lying on alien. He could not even remember when and where he bought and wore the shirt he had on.

At the sound of footsteps, Sasuke's head snapped fiercely towards the door. His body tensed, and instinctively he clenched his fists before lowering himself into a stance. His ears caught two voices; one loud in the low tones of a young man and another softer in the higher pitches of a young woman. When they came nearer, Sasuke could not help raising his eyebrows.

They sound like his two best friends. He was still wondering about this when the door was thrown open.

In his momentary freeze however, Sasuke still managed to take in the stunned young man's strong build, bright golden hair and his orange jacket with black borders, along with the surprised young woman's pink hair and bright green eyes. That was enough; his fists relaxed. His tense muscles loosened and his body slumped in plain confusion remained on his face, he felt warmth when Sakura Haruno's eyes widened slowly and a large grin spread across Naruto Uzumaki's rugged face.

"Naru…"

"SASUKE! YOU'RE UP!" Cutting off his partner who flinched at his sudden banshee-like cry, Naruto was already dashing up to the bed before he even finished talking.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura started running too, after realizing what her fiancé meant to do

At the sight of the charging Naruto, Sasuke shrank back in horror and held his hands out feebly to try stopping his excited partner from grabbing his shoulders. Just as he was crying out "No, wait!" the other young man had already launched himself onto the bed.

In all the confusion, the Uchiha ended up being shook harshly by his sore shoulders before his badly bruised body was wrapped in the squeezing arms of Naruto, who was oblivious to his painful groans and had begun to cry out for Neji to come while Sakura tried desperately to separate the two of them.

**************

"Now we can finally have some work done." Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who simply smirked and shook his head on the bed more than a few moments later, after Neji had forcefully steered Naruto out of the room as well as to send her assistants in. She herself shook her own head at her boyfriend as he was led away; as much as she love his passionate spirit, she could not have him adding more injuries to her patient.

She remembered that night well; she had been on her way to the doctor's lounge when a call came in at her private line. One look at the caller ID sent her moving towards an empty private ward instead. One could never be too careful after the Yakushi Kabuto incident; security at the Konoha Hospital was certainly flawed if such a dangerous criminal had managed to sneak in for some time before he was discovered. As a result, more than 10 had been seriously wounded on the night Kabuto disappeared.

Since then, Tsunade's most trusted doctor after her personal assistant Shizune was appointed in confidence for the ANBU, the one group of people in Konoha with the most secrets of all. Since then, Sakura Haruno had also learnt how to manage her two groups of patients in perfect silence.

"Neji." She whispered in the protection and privacy of the sound-proof room.

"I'm sorry for this sudden call," he had said then, slightly apologetic yet authoritatively. "I need you and your team at Cardinal Street in 30 minutes."

"Man down at Library Street?"That was a first. "Who?"

"My cousin's the one who found him, on my way to see him now at her house there," came his reply. There was a pause before he added, "Bring Naruto with you, he could be Sasuke. House #147"

Thank God he's finally awake, Sakura sighed in relief. None of them had slept well for in those three days, including dear Hinata Hyuuga who had found him. Too bad that she was at work now, or she would have been overjoyed.

Thinking back, Sakura had no idea how that slender girl managed to get him into her car; Sasuke was at least two times her weight though Neji had mentioned that she was stronger than she looked. Still, it was hard to picture Hinata wrestling Sasuke onto her car.

She also had no idea what she would feel once she knew about the twist in Sasuke's awakening, though. She glanced quickly to Sasuke before flicking towards her assistants.

Not now, she thought. Not in front of the girls.

"You were pretty messed up when we first saw you." The thought was set aside as she reached for Sasuke's head. "There was quite some blood over your head and your face, which was pretty swollen then by the way. And there were those nasty bruises; we had to clean you up a bit to be sure that it's you."

"My head's killing me," Sasuke responded in turn as he allowed Sakura's fingers to press gently over his head. "And I thought I had my ID. Is my wallet still there?"

"It should be, though it's healing pretty well now," Sakura replied. "Your skull was cracked in three places and you're lucky it wasn't fractured. That's the main reason why you had been unconscious for three days. And there wasn't any identification on you though your wallet was in its place."

Sakura now turned to her two assistants.

"You two can leave for today. Remember, not a word to others if you don't want to hear from Mr. D." She watched the two girls exchanged looks at the mention of Danzo's name. "Yes, Danzo-sama was the one I meant. So see that you hold your tongues."

Nervous as they were though, Sakura was amused to note that both of them still throw Sasuke lingering glances before they left without a word. They had been blushing all the time in excitement and she knew that once out of the door, they would be whispering and bursting into squeals and giggles over him. She could understand why as she set her eyes on the man she once loved and still care for; with his toned abs, broad shoulders and chiseled features, Sasuke was still as hot as ever. She could not help chuckling a little as she remembered her own "Saskay age" before Naruto's loyal commitment had touched her heart.

Yet her face became solemn when Neji came into the room with Naruto after the retreat of the girls; her past memories set aside as her current concern was no longer on his physical injuries. She turned to Sasuke after locking the door.

"Sasuke kun, you truly can't remember anything, anything at all about what happened?"

**************

Lying back on the bed, Sasuke thanked the heavens for the pain-killers that had stopped the aching.

However, there was still an empty space in his memories.

The others had been surprised when he was the one asking questions about what happened; Neji, Naruto and Sakura had been expecting him to answer their questions, not to throw them more. When he saw their confusion, he had racked his brains again and again but still, nothing came up. When Sakura had gathered the others and brought the question up for the second time, he still could not remember who or what had struck him. Nothing in his mind told him about his turning up at Cardinal Street.

It was all a void, a large blank, a gap between the day he was found and the day Naruto reported his sudden disappearance.

He had not lost all his memory as Sakura feared, though. All that were missing were the events in the two days of his disappearance.

"You had gone to the K-Mart before that, remember?" Naruto had said when they brought this up. "You said my ramen was so bad that you rather had spaghetti."

Five days later, Sasuke still shuddered at the taste of Naruto's ramen he had prepared for their dinner in recollection. Yes, he remembered that the taste was so bad that he left their apartment for some tomato sauce instead.

"But I never went home after that, so something must has happened in between. Something that brought me to Cardinal Street," he said thoughtfully. He sighed and reached for the spot at the back of his head. "Something which gave me this, someone I have entire no memory of."

He could not help the cold which ran down his back for a moment, and the rest fell silent.

The team Neji sent to the corner of Cardinal Street had found nothing relevant. There had been no tracks other than Sasuke's, no blood or bodily fluid other than his alone. All told them that this was no common crime; what petty thief could be good enough to take down one of Konoha's best ANBU without leaving anything behind? What would an ordinary crook be thinking when he took only the ID of his victim?

"It's retrograde amnesia," Unable to stand the tension, Sakura finally broke the silence to announce Sasuke's current condition, "A condition where victims are unable to recall anything prior to the occurrence of amnesia. In Sasuke's case, that will be before the attack. Everything else should be untouched."

At this, Sasuke's eyes became cold and Sakura understood immediately that he was best left alone for now.

"It would be good for Sasuke to get some rest now," She concluded and beckoned to the other two. "A word with the two of you, outside."

As they left, Sasuke slumped backwards on the bed with a bitter smile on his face.

"Yes, everything else was untouched," he muttered harshly under his breath. Everything else remained, including those he would rather forget and pretend that it had never happened before.

If he could, he would rather exchange those miserable years with these three days. Those years of betrayal, of sorrow, of…

He frowned and shook his head before he went further back, switching his attention back to the door instead. He could hear the trio in hushed conversation at the other side of the door, where among the raise and fall of soft whispers he heard, his ears caught the word "my cousin" in Neji's voice.

Oh he had almost forgotten about her; that girl who found him at the corner of Cardinal Street.

Hinata Hyuuga, he thought. He knew nothing more than the fact that she's pretty hot from the family picture Neji kept in his wallet; with those eyes, those legs and that hell of a body, he could not help thinking to himself that Neji would be in love with her if she had not been his cousin.

Yet she must be much different than the shallow bimbos he had met so often in bars; she was out of all things a librarian—somehow he doubt that she was one of those sexy librarians in adult videos but more like one of those who read and know a lot— and she had brought him back to her house alone, though she had trembled all over and looked so pale back then.

She had been so scared, yet she had saved his life above everything else.

"Hinata Hyuuga." her name brought him gay and peaceful images of sunny fields. She would be different, he believed. Yes, he would like to know her more.

And what would be a better way to do that than to stay at her house?

**************

She had no time to go into the ANBU's room to confirm the good news she received through her phone. A few minutes after she stepped through her front door, a bigger surprise awaited her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata he just doesn't want to move," Hinata could only stare at Sakura-chan, who was now standing apologetically in front of her while Uzumaki-san grinned sheepishly at her side. Behind her, Neji was standing tall at the window with his back towards them with his long hair in a low ponytail which was a sign of him meaning business. "We've tried our best but he just refused to shift to somewhere else."

"I can't send him to the hospital and he simply refused to move to my place or Neji's place. And he can't go home for now, his attacker might know where he live now that his ID's in his or her hands."

A grunt came from the window and Sakura quickly added, "Naruto and I would be renting that empty place some houses away to make sure both you and Sasuke would be safe. And I promise that this would only be temporary."

Hinata blinked once or twice as Sakura took her fair hands. So this means…

"Please let him stay here for some time, Hinata."

She blinked harder, hardly believing her ears though it was easy to feel the pleading in Sakura's eyes and voice. "He..here?" she managed to whisper and her bewilderment increased when Sakura responded with a nod and even Naruto started to look like a puppy-dog then.

"Niisan…," Hinata's eyes were full of confusion as she turned slightly to Neji. "Niisan, they're joking…aren't they?"

Neji's own gray eyes which were so like her own were filled with helplessness. "I tried my best, Hinata. It was three against one and they don't call him "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" for nothing, he just won't change his mind once it's made up."

"The Man Who Can't Be Moved?"

Neji scowled. "You'll know more about it later."

Hinata looked from her cousin to Sakura and Naruto, then back again. She could see the fierce frown on her cousin's face, yet the pleading expressions on the couple's faces could not be missed. Her thoughts were placed into a tug-o-war of their own; she had no idea how it was like to be living with a guy who was not family, yet she could not bring herself to kick a wounded man out.

Her eyes trailed from one to another again before she bit her full bottom lip.

"It would not be more than one week, I promise!" Sakura's words came as one last jab at her soft heart.

"It's your house, Hinata. You can decide anything you want." Neji looked grim and tall and terrible; he was certainly firm in his stand too.

Hinata's hands went to her temples and started rubbing them. She closed her eyes, letting her mind going back to her first memory of the ANBU: the seemingly helpless body sprawled face down on the ground came into her mind. He had looked so vulnerable... And when he was lying unconscious on the bed with bandages all over his broken body…

And his face…It was actually his face which had really stayed in her head.

He was certainly good-looking, his features delicate and fine. Yet it was the sadness in his face which always caught her eye, the sadness which made her longed to hug his broken body which stayed. It was this sadness which prompted her next words.

"Ok," she finally whispered. "Let him stay."

* * *

Author's Note: Longest chapter ever LOL I need to write more..Again, please RXR Thank youuuu =D


End file.
